Forbidden
by Slytherin Angel 00
Summary: Harry Potter's baby sister is a Ravenclaw and is the sweetest most adorable thing you'll find in all of Hogwarts. But she has many secrets. One of the many is her forbidden friendship with her brother's enemy, Draco Malfoy.
1. Introduction

_**All characters belong to J.K Rowling (except for my lovely Alexandra of course). I do not own Harry Potter. **_

_**Introduction**___

I am fifteen years old and a Ravenclaw witch at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding. Believe it or not I was advanced _**two years **_into my brother's class. I bet you'll never guess who my older brother is. Yep that's right, the famous Harry Potter.

I'm the kind of girl who sits in a corner and reads all day hoping that no one will notice me. I'm a favorite of every teacher around, even old Snape. He always looks at me like a prized possession that he missed out on having. Professor Mcgonagall is always saying how upset she is that I wasn't placed in her house, Gryffindor. I think I want to be a professor when I'm old enough…

Anyways, my life has some interesting twists and turns. Secrets surround my life which I did not even know about. I learned that I am not who I thought I was. This is my story.

Hi guys, so this is my first _**real**_ fan fiction. Please don't beat up on me too much.


	2. Lucius' mission

_**In case you haven't figured it out yet, I don't own Harry Potter.**_

Lucius' mission

"Ah, Lucius!"

"You sent for me, my lord?"

"Yes, I have a something for you to do." I waited for him to continue. "As you are aware, I'm sure, everyone claims they are unaware of the whereabouts of Harry Potter. But I am sure of one person that would for sure know."

"Forgive me if I am mistaken, but doesn't he have a younger sister at Hogwarts right now?"

"Yes, indeed he does. You Lucius will see that she tells you where Potter is."

"And what if she does not give into the torture?"

"Use your imagination" he said with a dark, ghostly chuckle.


	3. A sticky situation

_**I still own nothing but my annoying imagination…**_

"Alex, if you don't hurry, we'll be late for class!"

"Seriously Luna, I'm considering skipping Dark Arts. Hey! You should glue us to the wall of something, then we'll have a good excuse!"

"Do you honestly want to be stuck to the wall?"

"Anything to escape Alecto Carrow," I said with mock seriousness.

"Most of the teachers are too stupid to see through something like that... with an exceptions to Draco and Snape. Really is a pity they're the only ones with decent minds..."

"Don't tell anyone Luna, but uh - well um- Draco not only has a nice mind, but a _very _nice appearance."

"Alexandra Potter, are you out of your mind?! He's a Death Eater! With a capital D-E-A-T-H-E-A-T-E-R!"

"Yeah, I know. It really is a shame, just like Severus. He's my absolute favorite teacher."

"I still don't see how you have such a connection with a grouchy old man like him."

"The only grouchy old men around here are Carrow, Filch, and Lucius Malfoy."

"Malfoy isn't grouchy, he's just plain cruel and evil."

"Truer words were never spoken Luna."

"Agglutino!"

"Noooooooo!"

"You think they'll find us soon?"

"I never thought I'd say this, Luna, but I _hope _they find us soon. I wanna get down," I said whining.

"If only we'd figured out a counter-spell before we glued ourselves up here."

"Woah woah woah... we? No, you. Luna-"

"And how exactly did you two manage to get up there?"

"Adhesive mishap professor," I replied grudgingly. I tried to glare at her to the side past my lashes like Ron taught me, but somehow was struggling enough to keep a straight face. Oh, what I would've given to see what we looked like.

"What kind of adhesive mishap?" spat an angry Amycus Carrow.

"Well, Alex thinks I might have mispronounced a spell, but I think there were some fligbets hanging around."

"Well however you got up there... Reglutino!"

"Thanks professor Flitwick!"

"You girls better get to class."

"Right..."


	4. Dark Arts

_**I do not own Harry Potter. I'm not J.K. Rowling. All I own is Alexandra.**_

I walked down the stairs out of Ravenclaw Tower and started the trek to the Dark Arts classroom. "Luna, I hope you know I was only kidding. I didn't actually think you'd glue the both of us to the wall."

"Well sometimes you take things a little too far. It's kind of hard to tell when you are being sarcastic or joking."

"Yeah, I know. One time, when we were playing this muggle game called apples to apples, I pretended I stole this kid's card. He pinned me to the couch, straddled me, and-"

"He straddled you?!"

"Yeah, anyways he hit me multiple times and I came out kind of like bruised."

"When was that?"

"When I was like 8." I continued walking.

"Seriously?" she asked, annoyed.

"Well I didn't expect my stupid nature to get better as I got older."

"Good thing"

"I may be a Ravenclaw, but that doesn't mean I'm not stupid." My feet came to a halt in front of the class door. "Are you ready, Luna?"

"I'm ready when you are."

"Alright then," I said opening the door as quietly as I could. I practiced those wonderful stealth abilities of mine tiptoeing to my seat. Lucky us, Carrow had her back turned to us.

"Uh- Potter-hm" coughed Malfoy.

I shot him a dirty look and quickly became very engrossed in the paper in front of me. I began scribbling down words that I hoped looked like notes from the lecture I had missed.

"Ms. Lovegood, come to join us I see."

Had she honestly not noticed I was missing?

"My apologies professor," sputtered Luna, "but I had an incident."

"Regardless Ms. Lovegood, you know the penalties."

She seriously hadn't noticed I was gone! It was time to put an end to this. I allowed myself the pleasure of a glance of Malfoy's stunned and angry face. I knew it would turn into a smirk as I turned myself in. I knew what was coming, but would still defend the both of us. I gathered every ounce of boldness in my body and stood up with a fearlessness that would have shamed a Gryffindor.

"Honestly professor, it couldn't have been helped! Professor Flitwick and your own brother will prove our alibi."

"I'm sorry Ms. Potter, but did you say us?"

"Of course I said us. What do you think I said?"

"Well then this will be twice the fun!" she said, a malicious smile tainting her beautiful features.

"Professor Flitwick will never have that." I felt my bravery sliding away… and fast.

"Too bad, he no longer has any say in what happens at this school. Draco?"

"Yes professor?"

"Would you like to deal with these little mudbloods?"

"Uh-yes-of course" he stuttered. I saw the conflict in his eyes and sincerely hoped it would go unnoticed by the sharp eyes of Alecto Carrow. It did.

He managed to fake a triumphant smirk for Luna before shouting "Crucio". But that smile disappeared the moment he turned to me. He mouthed the words "I'm sorry" and I gave him a faint nod of assurance before I fell to the floor writhing in pain. It was unbearable! I screamed uncontrollably before the torture stopped at the sound of a firm voice near the door.

"Mr. Malfoy!"

"Professor Mcgonagall!" He looked like a little kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar.

"I must ask you to leave my classroom immediately Minerva. We are in the middle of a demonstration."

"Don't flatter yourself, Alecto. I'm not here to see you." she turned to me, "Ms. Potter has been summoned to the headmaster's office."

I gulped. What in Merlin's name did Snape want with me. Him talking to me during class or asking me to stay afterward was one thing, but in his office? This could not be good.

"Mr. Malfoy, I would greatly appreciate if you would escort Ms. Potter there. I have a class to get back to, if you don't mind."

"Professor?" he turned to Carrow awaiting approval.

"You may go", she said through clenched teeth. I know she hated Draco leaving. Even more than that, she hated Professor Mcgonagall commanding her students.

The kind head of Gryffindor house winked at me before turning to return to her own classroom.

_**Did I make you wonder about Draco? You'll find out more later. I promise.**_


	5. Smoothing Things Over

_**Okay, I know you've read this like a thousand times. Here it is again. I **__**still**__** do not own Harry Potter. Enjoy!**_

As soon as we were out the door, Draco gathered me into a bear hug. "I'm sorry, angel. Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine, Draco. Relax."

"I'm so, so, so, sorry Alex" he said still refusing to release me.

"I'm just sorry that you had to do it… however, I'm sure there's worse waiting for me in Snape's office" I started making my way there.

"Don't say that, you've always been his favorite student. He'd never hurt you in a thousand years."

"Yeah? Well I think a thousand years is coming to an end. Oh well, at least I get to take you with me", I sighed, content.

"We'll have to thank Professor Mcgonagall for that."

"She and Dumbledore have done so much for us. Most importantly, they kept our secret."

"All these years…"

"Yeah" I agreed quietly.

"You're still mad at me for becoming a Death Eater, aren't you?" I asked spinning around to face me.

"I'm not mad. I'm upset. You're a part of controlling this school.

"Hey" he turned to cup my chin in his hands. "You know I didn't want this."

"I just don't want to lose you, Draco" I whispered as silent streams of tears flowed down my face. He pulled me into his arms. I had always loved the feeling of being held. His strong arms around me gave me a sense of safety and love.

"Listen, I'm gonna be right next to you as long as you want me there. I won't leave you and I won't let anyone hurt you. Do you understand, Alexandra?"

I nodded silently into his chest before he lifted my face and kissed my forehead.

"I always want you, Draco. You're my best friend and more than a brother than Harry's ever been to me." I left out the part about how I love him more than life itself.

"I was hoping you would say that. You're my little sister and it's my job to keep you safe. You are the only person I can open up to, the only person I trust completely."

"I love you, Draco Malfoy" I said, gazing into those beautiful silver eyes much like my own. 'If only you knew how much…' I thought

"I love you more."

_**Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me so long to upload this. Between school and dance and everything in between, I've been a little busy. Anyways, I was wondering if the whole "I'll be here as long as you want me here" thing was ringing a bell for anyone. It's kind of an indirect quote from Twilight. It just kind of wandered into my mind. Thank you to Stephanie Meyers! And I promise the next chapter or two will be longer. Love you all!**_


	6. Meeting the Headmaster

_**Okay so I've been saying this whole credit business for a while. If you think I own Harry Potter by now, get a cat scan. **_

I continued walking down the long corridor hand in hand with Draco. Soon we came to the gargoyle guarding the headmaster's office.

"Chosen One?" I guessed.

"No, Cruciatus" Draco corrected.

"That's comforting" I mumbled to myself. Draco pretty much dragged me inside the room. I had loved this place when Dumbledore was headmaster, but Snape… that was another matter. I stumbled to a halt in front of the same magnificent desk that _**he **_ had often worked at. That's when I noticed a dark figure looming some ways behind it. It turned so quickly that it almost threw me off balance.

"Ms. Potter" Severus sneered. "Close the door, Draco".

"Yes, sir"

"No doubt you are wondering why you are here" he drawled.

"More or less" I quickly replied. I was still holding Draco's hand. At this point I clung to it like a lifeline. There was something wrong with the atmosphere in here. Although, I couldn't quite figure out what it was.

"Someone needs you Lily" he almost whispered. _**Lily? **_ I saw a look flash in his eyes that seemed suspiciously similar to pity. But before I could contemplate it further, I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. "Draco" was all I had time to whisper before he let go of my hand allowing me to fall into the silent darkness.

"Get her up Draco!" my Lucius hissed.

"Yes, father."

"And Severus, you'll handle the cover story, correct?"

"Of course, Lucius. It is the Dark Lord's wish, after all."

"Well than I believe our business here is done. Draco, you will apparate her back to the Manor. You know what to do" he said before disappearing.

I picked up the lovely girl I called my best friend. The innocent angel whose captivity I had just insured. I held her limp body in my arms against my firm chest. I was just about to apparate when a hand on my shoulder turned me to face it's owner.

"Don't let him touch her, Malfoy. She is… special to me" he said, his voice momentarily breaking. I never thought I would see my cold, unfeeling, unemotional potions master like this. To say the least, I was shocked. Why did he care? What was so special about her to him? I decided it was okay to let my 'I hate this filthy mudblood' façade fall.

"Professor, you do realize that is sort of his reason for taking her? To torture information out of her."

"Yes, of course. But don't let him take it any further than standard. Don't let him touch her" he repeated.

"Oh, don't worry professor. I would never let him touch her like that. For her sake, I just hope she spills out words fast.

"Oh don't you worry, Malfoy," he smirked "Potter will hurl out insults at everyone within a mile as fast as her lips will allow."

"Those weren't the kind of words I was referring to" I said frowning. "Then again, she is stubborn as hell. She would have made a very nice Gryffindor.

"Just try not to let her get herself into too much trouble."

"I'll try" I muttered.

"And Draco?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Thank you for looking after Alexandra."

"You're welcome." I had barely got the last word out before pulling my body into another dimension. I walked into the eerie but beautiful castle that was technically 'my house'. Even though I had spent my childhood here, I had never quite been able to call this place home.

No, home was a place with a bunch of warm memories. A place where when you walked through the door, you heard the voices you loved most in the world. That place was my private quarters near the Slytherin dormitories at Hogwarts. The lovely place where I would walk in from my classes to find a young, beautiful, auburn-haired girl lying on the couch anticipating my arrival.

She was the only person I'd ever trusted in my whole life. The only person I could confide in about my doubts and hesitation to join the Dark Lord. Well, there was Myrtle… no, ghosts don't count. You would think that the younger sister of the famous Harry Potter would tell her brother what I was up to. But no, Alexandra never breathed a word to anyone.

I walked down the stairs into the cellar, furious at myself for the betrayal of the innocent girl who lay unconscious in my arms. I laid her down on the cold marble floor and carefully snatched her wand out of her pocket. "For safe keeping away from father" I muttered to myself. I placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

I whispered before leaving, "I'm so sorry."


End file.
